Heero Tells All
by GP-HY-PSLRV
Summary: Relena finds Heero shot, and takes him in for several months during his recovery. Heero finally tells Relena His side of the story, and about his history. There are many twists, just read to see. The return of Zero! HR
1. Shot

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Gundam Wing, let alone the characters, but o well.  
  
This is my first, so don't get to mad at me, I'm not too good at this yet. PG 13 for violence and tragedy (the little girl, and her dog Mary)  
  
Heero Tells All – Chapter 1 - Shot  
  
Lying in his bed, tying to get to sleep, he heard some one get in. He never put in a security system, only cameras, because he just bought the house a week ago. Silently grabbing a pistil he hid under his night stand, he got up, and began his stealthy search. To his surprise, there seemed to be nothing in the house.  
  
He had quietly opened his door, and walked ever so lightly down the hallway, towards the stairs. The pistil was at hi side, firmly gripped. Avoiding the creaks in the wood stairs, he came into the kitchen at his left. A window was slightly open, enough for a person to slide through. Tip toeing, there was no one in the room, so he continued his search. Peering though the foyer, and passing the steeps, then into the office, again another room was empty. The house so far seemed secure, however the former solder couldn't shake the feeling that someone was in the house, and watching him. Coming to the living room as he passed the dinning room, he thought he heard something.  
  
Still nothing prevailed. Just then he heard a crack, and was thrown to the grown! He lost his pistil in the attack, and the intruder picked it up, and without hesitation, shot the man before him.  
  
......... Relena.......  
  
It was so odd; Heero was never late for my meetings. I decided to go over to his house to see if he was there, or was feeling alright. Once before he got himself locked up in a safe at his old house, and I had to get him out with Duo's help. Some thing just felt bad about this time. He had been so nervous because of having no security system, but he said he didn't need one.  
  
Heero's house was an old farm house in the middle of nowhere. I had been there once to help him move in and decorate, but that was it. For the better I called Duo, to help me search for him. It was after all a fairly large farm, and two people would find him quicker that one.  
  
We pulled into the half mile drive way with pastures on both sides. There were two horses in the far left field, and four in the right. There was a hay field on the left following the pasture, and on the right, there was a wheat field. Trees lined the drive way all the way to the house. The house was two stories, with a porch, and columns.  
  
"I'll go check the barns, and stables. You should check the house. I have a key for the front door. Later Lena," Duo said. He was a little worried, but he loved searches.  
  
"All right, I just hope he's ok," I replied.  
  
I climbed up the stairs, and opened the door. It was unlocked! Heero would never leave the door unlocked. I looked into the kitchen, and headed upstairs. He wasn't there. Turning back down the stairs, I went into the dinning room, and office. Still no one. Then there in the living room I saw him, face down, and blood; wearing only shorts. My Heero had been shot!  
  
......Duo.....  
  
I heard the screaming from the house, and rushed right in. That's when I saw the one thing I thought I would never see. Heero shot, and face down unconscious. Relena was crying holding my buddy's head. He was hurt bad, an gunshot wound right above the heart.  
  
Patching him up, I called Une.  
  
"Hi, Une, this is Duo. I'm at Heero's new house, and he's been shot!"  
  
All I heard was a serine, and I knew she was on her way.

.......................................

THank for reading, I'll have chapter 2 soon. Sorry for the suspence!


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Gundam Wing, let alone the characters, but o well.  
  
This is my first, so don't get to mad at me, I'm not too good at this yet. PG 13 for violence and tragedy (the little girl, and her dog Mary).  
  
Heero Tells All – Chapter 1 – Waking Up  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw nothing. It was night time. Heero leaned up, but with a shock ringing through his body he laid back down. Remembering the other night, he knew he had been shot.  
  
......Heero......  
  
It's a dark, and I can't see anything. However I know I am at a hospital; judging from the sounds, and smell of the room. I feel pain in my left chest. Obviously a gunshot wound. How could I forget? It was my own gun! That bastard who shot me, damn. Why I let myself get shot was beyond me. What an idiot.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked in the silence.  
  
"At the hospital up the street from your house," a female voice rang out softly.  
  
"Relena..?" I replied trying to get up, but I failed as the pain increased, and made me fall back.  
  
"You should stay lying down; you don't want to reopen your stitches now do you?" She spoke pushing me back into bed as I tried once more to get up.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Now you just get some rest," she said as though I had no choice. Relena then left the room.  
  
Alone, I got up. Suppressing the pain, I walked over to the window, and opened it. Just as I was climbing out then..  
  
"Oh, no you don't buddy. You are not getting out of here while I'm around!" Duo said as he pulled me back in by the waist. Another shot of pain wrenched my body, and I feel unconscious.  
  
.....Duo....  
  
I was walking in just to say hi, and ask a few questions. However I saw Heero was once again trying to get out of the hospital to early. This time Heero was going through the window. Pulling him back in through the window by his waist, I heard a grunt of pain, and he went limp. "Heero!?" I yelled. Just to realize he was only unconscious. Thank God he was, I could of sworn he was dead. For a Third time!  
  
"Duo, what happened?" Une said walking in the room, then running towards us.  
  
"He tried getting out the window, and I caught him just as he fell unconscious." I replied out of breath.  
  
  
  
We decided he would stay at Relena's, since she was the only one with extra rooms. Let alone the fact she would take care of him, and never let him out of her sight.  
  
Later we moved him there, and locked him in a room. He was not getting out this time. I would stay there the first three nights, and make sure he was going to stay.  
  
......Relena......  
  
I got up early to check on Heero. He was still asleep, after that horrible try to escape the other night. Heero look so cute, and peaceful lying there in his bed unconscious, but then he shuddered with pain and moaned. I rushed to his side, and felt his forehead. He had gotten a fever over night!  
  
As I put a damp and cool cloth over his head, he slowly opened his eyes, and look at me painfully.  
  
"Relena..." He said so quietly.  
  
"O, Heero. You have a fever." I said a bit upset at how stupid it sounded.  
  
"Where...am ...I?" Heero said interrupted by pain.  
  
"At my house, it was obvious you wouldn't stay at the hospital." I replied softly.  
  
"Hn..." Was the only answer I had, before he fell back asleep.  
  
"Well how is he?" Lady Une said. She was working in Sally's place ever since Wufie married her.  
  
"He woke up for a couple of minutes, but fell asleep again," I said exhausted from being up until midnight the night before.  
  
"That's good. Did he say anything about what happened yesterday?" Une asked. "No, but Duo said he heard him say during his sleep, that some one shot him with his own gun. I just can't believe that, I mean it Heero. He must have had a bad dream or something..."I said interrupted.  
  
"You should believe it, that is what happened." Heero's drowsy voice filled the air. He was leaning against a door way into the kitchen catching his breath.  
  
"Heero...!" I was shocked! He was awake, and had traveled down the stairs on his own! I thought Duo was watching him?  
  
As fast as I could, I grabbed a chair, and motioned for him to sit. He did so, a bit weary. Heero was a bit pale, and his hair was more of a mess than usual. I blushed at the sight of him, even though his bandaged chest was some what covered, I could still see bare skin. Never mind the fact he was in shorts.  
  
"Une, Heero just walked in, I'll call you back later." With that I turned off the video phone and turned back to Heero.  
  
"What are you doing up?" I said in surprise.  
  
"Hn..." Was all he said in return.  
  
"Would you want anything, to drink or eat?" I offered.  
  
"Some water," Heero said holding his head. He must have had a head ach, so I got some Head ach medicine and his pain killers from the hospital as well.  
  
"What are these for?" He asked looking curiously and cautiously at the pills.  
  
"Pain medicine, and some Tylenol for your head ach," I said passing it to him.  
  
He looked at me baffled by the way I caught on to him head ach. Quickly, he stopped holding his head, and took the pills reluctantly.  
  
"So, what happened," I asked as he drank the water.  
  
"I was shot, what does it look like?" He coldly replied.  
  
"I know. What I meant was..." He cut me off.  
  
"Was, how did it happen."  
  
"Yes" I blushed.  
  
"Well, someone got in, and I went to investigate.. The person jumped me, and got hold of my gun, and shot me. Is that good enough?" He said in his normal monotone voice, with a little bit of a annoyance.  
  
"O ...yes," I hesitated. Heero got jumped? Wow!  
  
"So, that's what happened He-Chan?" Duo answered. "Of all people, you were the one to get jumped..."  
  
"And shot. What a idiot. I just had to here it for my self, and then get to see the state your in." Wufie added. When did he get in?  
  
......Heero.....  
  
They were making a mockery out of me! That was it I was out of there. It was embarrassing as is, but even Wufie had to show up. Just great, there goes my reputation.  
  
"Heero, where do you think your going?" Wufie blurted. "I'm not done."  
  
"I don't care." At that I walked out of the room, and upstairs. I was going to take a shower, and go to bed.  
  
After a nice long shower I went back to my room and changed. I felt better and headed out to the garden for fresh air.  
  
.....Relena.....  
  
I found him outside in the garden sitting on stone in front of pond.  
  
"Heero?" I hoped he wasn't asleep.  
  
"Hn..." He replied.  
  
"Are you ok?" What a stupid thing to ask. But it was a start.  
  
"I just needed some fresh air." Wow, he said more than one word! It's a start.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" All I wanted was to be close to him.  
  
"It's your house, do what you want." He said with his eyes closed.  
  
We sat in the silence for a while, until he said something.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me." Is he for real! He thanked me?  
  
"Um... you're welcome. You know your welcome any time you want to come." I replied.

...............

ok, wow that took a little while, but anyways. once i start i dont stop until its done... byes till next time


	3. Mistake

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Gundam Wing, let alone the characters, but o well.  
  
This is my first, so don't get to mad at me, I'm not too good at this yet. PG 13 for violence and tragedy (the little girl, and her dog Mary).  
  
Heero Tells All – Chapter 3 – Mistake  
  
The next morning was peace full. It was the mid summer. Heero woke up about six am. Pagan notified him that Relena would return in a few hours. She had to check up on a few things at her office.  
  
Heero took it in his pleasure to walk around a little bit. He really wasn't supposed to, however no one was there to stop him. The house had been remolded since the last time he had been there. Several rooms were repainted, and there were new furnishings added as well.  
  
As he walked outside, he noticed that the temperature was pretty high for the morning. Tat didn't stop him though. He kept walking; through the fields, past the pond and garden, and finally to the stables. It had been a while since the last time he went riding. Though he didn't care much for a ride at the moment, he decided he had nothing better to do.  
  
He opened the stable doors, and entered. There were about twenty horses there. More than he ever wanted. Being one person, he didn't want to spend all his time taking care of animals. The horses he had were enough. They had been adopted, and were not ride able.  
  
Passing eight doors, he came to a horse that reminded him of him. It was black, and shrouded with mystery. He had overheard some one talk of him before, when it was purchased. The mustang had a temperamental personality, but really kept to himself. Unlike a stallion most people were used to. The horse named "Ashes of Space" was known for dumping riders, and being dangerous, even though he didn't look the type.  
  
"You don't look like a horse for a fancy stable," Heero said with a slight smirk. This was the horse he was to ride that day.  
  
The stallion lifted his head and looked up at the unfamiliar voice. Then, as if he were able to understand the new person, he nickered.  
  
Gathering Ashes' tack, Heero lead the horse to an adjacent hall that leads outdoors. Here he placed the all black tack on the silky black back. It was obvious that the horse was well groomed a short time ago. Let alone the fact Heero didn't feel like grooming. His wound hurt a bit, but not enough to stop his plans.  
  
"Here we go," he said, as he leapt onto the saddle. With a few clucks, they were on their way.  
  
Riding through a few fields, then to a small creak on the other side of the farm, the two looked as one. The rider moving perfectly with the horse, and the horse moving ever so gracefully over all that crossed the way.  
  
About an hour into the ride, the skies turned grey, and the winds picked up. The couple was in the woods with only one way out.  
  
.....Relena.....  
  
"I'm going to head home now, could you finish up for me?" Asked Relena headed for the door.  
  
"Sure thing Miss Relena, have a safe trip," Emma, her secretary replied.  
  
Getting in the car, Relena felt something pull at her heart. Was Heero in danger?  
  
.....Heero/Narrator.....  
  
The clouds were getting thicker as the stallion jumped over another fallen tree. Heero was starting to hurt. It was a bad idea coming out to ride this soon after the incident.  
  
Ashes and Heero came to the opening in which they came. The water in the creak was rippling from the wind.  
  
"Whoa," Heero said. "Damn," he clutched the wound. I t was beginning to bleed, just slightly.  
  
"Come on, ha, ha," He urged his reluctant horse onward.  
  
Crash! A blot of lightning stuck a tree in the distance. This was not good.  
  
How could I have not known this storm was coming? Damn, another blot! If I don't get us out of here we'll die. Relena...  
  
They were circling the creak to come to the path on the other side. The out of nowhere a tree crashed right in front of them! Ashes reared!  
  
"No!" Heero shouted, to late.  
  
Ashes fell on Heero! But just as Heero fell unconscious, he noticed the tree was sawed down, held up so it would fall just as they go there.  
  
Who the hell?  
  
Everything seeped into the dark.  
  
.....Relena.....  
  
Riding safely in her car, Relena felt a rip at her heart.  
  
"Heero..." She said with painful surprise.  
  
No, Heero, I'm coming! What happened? Don't die!  
  
She arrived home five minutes later, and went to Heero's room right away. He wasn't there. Relentlessly, she searched the entire house, but to no avail. Heero was nowhere ion sight. He just disappeared!  
  
"Duo!" She screamed into the video phone.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter Rel?" He replied tiredly.  
  
"Heero, he's gone!" She said gasping for air.  
  
"What!" Duo returned. "He's gone! No, you must have just... wait a minute, could he have gone out for a walk?" the puzzled Duo asked.  
  
"Maybe, but you have to help me find him! I can't on my own. Please Duo..."She begged.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'll be right there." With that he hung up.  
  
...  
  
They searched endlessly, investigating everything. Just then, a black horse, with black tack, and mud all over appeared.  
  
"Look!" Exclaimed Relena, "Ashes!"  
  
"What, who... oh," Duo said searching the black spot on the horizon.  
  
The horse was in pretty good shape. He had a lame left front leg, and some cuts, however he was just fine.  
  
...  
  
They followed the horse's tracks to the small creak, and saw a muddy body sprawled out before them on the other side of the water.  
  
"Heero!" the cried in unison, rushing to his side.  
  
"Wake up! You have to get up! Open your eyes, Heero!" Relena shouted. Duo looked him over, and found a broken leg, and left wrist. He also had a few scratches, and a nasty cut to the head, but he was alive.  
  
.....Heero.....  
  
I opened my eyes to a splitting migraine, and an aching body. Holding my head, I saw I was in a bed again. I hadn't felt that bad since that time I self- destructed, but that was worse. Remembering what happened, it hit me! It was a set up! Someone did that on purpose, but whom? Looking next to me, I saw Relena and Duo. Both were asleep. Relena half on my bed, and Duo in a chair. For some reason I kept thinking of that little girl and her dog, Mary.  
  
"Heero..." Relena said a loud in her sleep, waking Duo.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" He sat up, and was very cheery.  
  
"How..." I was once again cut off. I hated that!  
  
"Only since last night. We found you by the creak after following that horse's tracks to you. That horse is not the best for you to ride buddy. Not in the shape you're in! Why were you riding anyways?" he had answered every question but one.  
  
"I felt like it." I snapped. "Did you see anyone else out there?"  
  
"Nope, just you. Why?" he curiously asked in reply.  
  
"Some one scared that horse. Did you notice the tree was sawed?" I asked in return.  
  
"Wow, you must really be out of it!" Duo laughed causing Relena to wake.  
  
"Good morning" I greeted her, and she blushed.  
  
.....Relena.....  
  
I awoke to Duo's laughing, when I realized where I was. I was half on Heero's bed! It was so embarrassing.  
  
"Good morning," I replied.  
  
I had been up all night, worried sick! Thank God he was ok! When we found him, I thought he was dead! He was all bloody, and full of mud. We got him back, and called Sally, and Lady Une. They bandaged him, and left.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone," with that Duo walked out, and shut the door.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. "Relena, I may have to go soon. Someone is after me," He said into the silence that had shrouded the room.  
  
"No! You can't leave me..." he cut me off, as I found his face changed.  
  
"I made a promise that I would protect you, and the only way to do that is to leave you. If I die or not, I will protect you," He reminded me. This told me that he did care.  
  
"But why do you have to go?" I asked, sadly, and astonished. He was hurt, but he still would leave to protect me!  
  
"Someone is after my life," He said with a soft look and voice, "I will come back when this is dealt with."  
  
"As a soldier, I have killed many people. The innocent and the enemy. My missions were harsh, and at times I didn't want to go on. My heart did cry to those whom I killed, but the soldier in me kept me going," He said lowering his head, and voice.  
  
"I had killed a girl and her dog named Mary during training. She had given me a flower. It was a small act, but it made me show sympathy, regret, and remorse. This resulted in my retraining." Heero continued. He was so melancholy.  
  
"That's horrible," I said. I could hardly believe it. I never knew it mattered to him this much.  
  
"That accident still haunts me. Sometimes, I will have nightmares. It's the reality of what keeps me as a soldier. In training it had bothered me to the point that I refused to do anything. That is when they got new orders for me. I believe that my father was Heero Yuy. However, I could never truly find out. Dr .J never told me. Even after the war. The reason for this thinking is a memory of crying "father" when he was shot not to far from me." He had become like a mournful child. For the first time, I saw the "Perfect Soldier" with tears in his eyes! I couldn't move. I was so painful to see him this way.  
  
"Heero..." I still couldn't speak. It was so astonishing. "Its' ... alright, I'm here."  
  
We held each other involuntarily. The time passed rather quickly, and then out of nowhere Heero fell asleep. I laid him back down, and left him quietly. He was so peaceful, and cute like that.  
  
Duo and I had talked, and I told him most of it. He never found anything about the person that tried to kill him. At that we headed off to bed.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading', ill update as often as possible. Keep reviewing! 


	4. A New Adversary and Twist

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Gundam Wing, let alone the characters, but o well.  
  
This is my first, so don't get to mad at me, I'm not too good at this yet. PG 13 for violence and tragedy, (the little girl, and her dog Mary), and a few curses.  
  
Heero Tells All – Chapter 4 – A New Adversary and Twist  
  
The next morning Heero was no where to be found. Relena and Duo raced around looking for him for a second time. AS they passed the computer room they noticed the screen flashing.  
  
Relena & Duo  
  
The last few days have been making me wonder. I believe that someone is after my life. Therefore I am on a shuttle right now. I am to retrieve a lost friend. If you look up the most previously seem screen, you will see a new militia is forming, and I am to protect Relena. If I were to stay, I  
would endanger both of you. This is my goodbye.  
Heero  
  
"No, no. Heero can't leave!" Relena screamed. Duo looked up, and discovered those files Heero had.  
  
"Relena, Heero is going to L1. We can catch up with him, it's not too late." Duo knew Heero's plan. Hide with his Gundam as he made repairs.  
  
.....Heero......  
  
"Sir, the shuttle is about to land," Said the shuttle captain.  
  
"Thank you," Heero said waking up.  
  
Heero was going to bring back the Wing Zero. Secretly he had stashed it in a hidden hanger of the L1 colony.  
  
Heading there was easy, though someone seemed to have been following him. Running down a back alley, and jumping atop a building he saw the man was confused and continued his pursuit on a man that resembled Heero. Heero followed this man, and lost him soon after.  
  
Getting on an elevator, Heero reminisced of the past times he had done this same thing. There in the dark was the figure of a special Gundam, Wing Zero. It was just as he left it.  
  
"Hello, Zero," Heero said looking up as he turned the lights on. "I promised you that that the last battle would be your last," Heero reminded his Gundam,"however, I must break that promise."  
  
.....Duo and Relena......  
  
"Well here we are! L1! Let's see, o yeah! Follow me!" Duo lead Relena down the same back ally Heero had just been down.  
  
"Where are we going Duo?" Relena asked in a scream as Duo pulled her onward.  
  
"To Heero's hanger!" duo screamed back as the industry area they were in grew ever so louder.  
  
Heero has a hanger!? Does that mean he still has his ...Gundam?  
  
"What's in there?" Relena asked.  
  
"Zero," Duo replied a bit upset. They arrived at the elevator.  
  
..... Heero.....  
  
"Operation system check complete, Zero system, reinstalled. Body check, complete. Activation password, ZERO," the pilot inspected him Gundam, and prepared for a test flight.  
  
The gates opened, and the zero came back to life. Heero headed out for a better check of the mobile suit.  
  
"Damn! Were too late, he's taking off!" Duo said as he and Relena reached the room right out of the hanger.  
  
"Heero!" Relena shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, he has to come back. That's just a test run. He has hardly and fuel left in that thing," Duo informed the blonde.  
  
"Check complete, headed back. What! An incoming message?" Heero was shocked, only the hanger had the address for the Gundam message system.  
  
The video popped up. It was from Dr. J.  
  
"You didn't think you could hid long did you Heero. A group has built a factory, and has the Zero system in all the mobile suits. They are located on Earth. Be ware that the suits are very similar to the Gundams." The message concluded.  
  
"Mission accepted," Heero said for the millionth time "returning to base."  
  
The hanger doors opened. And Zero flew in. "Heero!" Relena and Duo shouted simultaneously.  
  
"How the hell did you track me!" Heero said in an angrily tone through the speakers on Zero. Then Heero felt pain where his old wound was beginning to reopen. "Damn," Heero said, and was heard through the speakers.  
  
"Heero! What happened?" Relena began to get worried.  
  
"My gun shot reopened!" Heero said. He got out of his Gundam, but by getting up he began to feel dizzy. As he stood strait up holding the shot wound, he felt a streak of pain through him, and fell off Zero!  
  
"Heero!" Relena screamed as the pilot lost consciousness.  
  
"I've gotcha buddy," Duo said jumping to ease the perfect Solder's fall.  
  
He woke up ten minutes later, and had new stitches. Relena had learned a good bit of first aid and more before he left from earth from Sally, and Une.  
  
"Wher..." Heero opened his eyes, and at first didn't reconise the place, but he did after a half minute.  
  
"Heero!" Relena opened the door to the bedroom, and was surprised to see Heero getting out of bed. "Go back to bed, your going tot hurt yourself worse!" She scolded.  
  
"Who restitched1 me?" He asked peering down at the fresh bandage.  
  
"I did," She admitted, and they both hid their blushes from one another.  
  
Heero then got up, and headed to his Gundam. Relena followed knowing it was impossible for her to argue at that time. Half way down the hall, they saw Duo.  
  
"Hey buddy! Good to see you up again after that scare He-chan!" Duo happily greeted them looking up, and swinging his arm over Heero's bare shoulder. He accidentally hit Heero's wound, and Heero shuddered involuntary.  
  
"Sorry there buddy!" Duo was shocked, and Heero gave him a death glare.  
  
"Could you refill Zero?" Heero asked.  
  
"What, did you just ask me a question!? Wow, sure thing buddy!" Duo was shocked, Heero wasn't someone to ask favors of anyone.  
  
"Your not going to leave in that condition, are you Heero?" Relena asked him. Heero nodded his head and turned around. His eyes shocked her. The held pain, and sorrow, but hey also held love! For the first time, Heero showed his emotions, and his eyes showed love! His composer then returned to normal.  
  
"I'm on call, and I have to finish this mission to protect you and the peace we worked so hard to obtain," Heero lifted he chin, and she notice the emotions return.  
  
"Must you go?" She asked, but knew the answer.  
  
"Yes..." Heero hesitated to finish, and decided not to. He then hugged her, and boarded Zero.  
  
"Heero," Relena whispered.  
  
The mission was easy, and he napped to get rid of the pain in his chest.  
  
Beep, Beep!  
  
Zero informed Heero they had arrived.  
  
They destroyed the regular suits that were there for protection. Then out of nowhere, a shot took out the shield.  
  
"Damn, I didn't even see it coming!" Heero spun Zero around, and faced one of the new adversaries. The new mobile suit model, the Capricorn. Its design was shockingly similar to the Gundams.  
  
"Shit!" Heero was pissed; he should have taken time to retrain. "Duo, this is Heero, I' am sending you Zero, I can't afford to lose it. I will send it in the HTCH-67 direction. After wards, I will be a POW. With Zero, I' am sending you info on my whereabouts" Heero was very angry at himself, and he didn't have enough ammo, or anything to fight the new enemy.  
  
"What happened? You better not let them kill you!" Duo was shocked that Heero would give himself up.  
  
Heero set Zero, and got out. Then for a distraction, he ran and threw a lit stick of dynamite. Zero beeped, and took off. Heero ran again, but was shot by the new suit's pilot.  
  
"Heero Yuy," The woman called, "don't even think about leaving!"  
  
"Who are you?" Heero coldly asked.  
  
"Your sister, Mira Yuy. Yes our father was Heero Yuy, but you were too young to remember. Your coming with me, and don't worry, I wouldn't let them kill you." Mira stated.  
  
Heero was in shock. He had a sister! In truth, he was the son of Heero Yuy. Heero couldn't have ever known. His wound once again reopened, and the shot leg throbbed. With the pain, and shocking news, he passed out.  
  
"Heero! Brother, you better not be dead!" Mira shouted, and climbed down and picked up her brother and held him tight.  
  
"I know, this isn't right, and we are enemies, but I can't tell you why. I'm so sorry Heero!" She cried, and took him back to the base.

ok that took a while, sorry for the delay! glad you like it!! any sugestions? weel gtg byias


	5. POW Returns

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Gundam Wing, let alone the characters, but o well.  
  
Love the reviews! Thanks for liking my story! And here is the next chapter. I'm trying to write this in a simpler way. lol  
  
This is my first, so don't get to mad at me, I'm not too good at this yet. PG 13 for violence, also some cursing, and tragedy (the little girl, and her dog Mary).  
  
Heero Tells All – Chapter 5 – P.O.W. Returns  
  
Heero woke up strapped to a bed. He was in pain, but that didn't matter to him right then. What did matter was that he just learned his new adversary, and capturer was his sister!  
  
"Good morning my young brother," The new but familiar voice rang through his ears. For some reason it was inviting and relaxing. Though he noticed he was still bound.  
  
"Morning," Heero managed to say though the pain now recollected in his thoughts. The memories of when he was awake before had returned.  
  
"I brought you some breakfast, we didn't realize you would still be in so bad of shape now. I'll take some of those straps off, but just the upper body ones, we don't want you to escape now, and let our enemy capture you now do we?" She said removing the first wrist strap.  
  
"You're enemy?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, it's a particular small group after your life; they go bye the name Civilian's Revenge. They are mostly after you, because of your reputation. Once you are dead, they are going to kill your comrades. We are here to protect you, but your comrades think of us as an enemy. We are the Preventer's Saviors. We captured you to save you," Mira explained.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Heero said trying to get up; however, he fell back down from a few shocks of pain.  
  
"Sure you can, let me help you," Mira asked.  
  
"I don't want help, I want out of here," Heero said bluntly, and unappreciative.  
  
"Fine, I'll call your friends, however, I am coming to live with you. No arguing. I am going to protect you, you're all I have left," She said forcefully, just like her brother. However, she started to cry, that was one of her differences to him.  
  
.....The rest of the worried gang.....  
  
Beep...Beep!  
  
The video phone rang twice, and was received almost immediately.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mira Yuy. I have called about the safety of my little brother, Heero Yuy," Mira began.  
  
Shock was all that came from the people on the other end. By the first few words, all of people searching for Heero had been in the room.  
  
"The past few weeks, we have notice a small group after his life. We intervened, and took him in. however, he is not compiling to staying with us. I ask you to allow me to bring him back on his demand, and I will serve as his bodyguard," Mira explained.  
  
"Wow! Heero does have a relative!" Duo shouted with glee and excitement.  
  
"We understand, and I have sent my location to you. You do understand I will question you?" Sally said.  
  
"It's alright, you don't have reason to do that," A faint voice was heard. It was Heero's, and he had come up to talk with his comrades, and friends.  
  
"We are to leave now to make it in time," Mira continued with Heero at her side.  
  
With that, the receiver was clicked off.  
  
Later, the shuttle with only two passengers arrived. At first no one came out, and then Heero appeared in the doorway with a feminine figure behind him. It was obvious that he had been injured, and was escorted down the stairs by the now familiar relative of his.  
  
"Heero, buddy!" Duo screamed as Heero made it to the ground. He came running and just as he was going to hug his friend; Heero punched him in the gut.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Duo asked holding the soon to be bruise.  
  
"Baka," Heero said. Duo stopped, and looked at Heero.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hee-chan," Duo said realizing that if he had hugged Heero, he would have hurt him even worse.  
  
"Heero, you will be moving in with Relena, and I have approved for your sister to be with you," Sally said.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied.  
  
"Heero, im so glad you are ok. Your room is on the left wing. Room 87. Here are your keys," Relena began, "hello, my name is Relena Darlan. Pleased to meat you. Your room will be across the hall from his. Room 84. Here are your keys."  
  
"Thank you," Mira said. The siblings made their way in with house workers carrying their luggage behind them.  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
Ok sorry that took sooo long! And it is a bit short as well. I'll try to have time to post soon, but I have scuba, and im starting a new story that I have yet to type and post. Te first chap, is done, however, I have to type it. Until the next time.... 


	6. Recovered

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Gundam Wing, let alone the characters, but o well.

Love the reviews! Thanks for liking my story! And here is the next chapter. I'm trying to write this in a simpler way. lol

This is my first, so don't get to mad at me, I'm not too good at this yet. PG 13 for violence, also some cursing, and tragedy (the little girl, and her dog Mary).

Heero Tells All – Chapter 6 – Recovered

The room was decorated like a palace would be expected. However the close rooms were not wanted, or needed. Mira was a bit high strung for Heero, and what Heero wished fro was to sleep. Something Heero never liked to do. Perhaps it was a childish thing, but he feared sleep in ways unknown to the others. Placing his things on the ground in front of the drawers, Heero sat on the bed and passed out in exhaustion.

Two days later Heero woke up. Surprised he climbed out of bed and walked to his balcony. Most of his wounds were healed, and he decided to test himself. Taking in a deep breath Heero jumped off and fell past the living room windows. Then he past the kitchen windows and landed on the ground on his feet. Seems he was only a little sore after all.

"Heero! Buddy! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo rushed out of the house and into the yard where Heero stood and turned to look at his comrade in awe at the sound that came out of his mouth.

"Baka." Heero snorted and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"What did you do that for? You could have died!" Duo asked in worry.

"Its faster to jump than climb all those stare to get down here. Beside I like the fresh air." Heero thought on his feet.

"Never thought of that," Duo pondered.

The smell of burgers and hot dogs assaulted Heero's nose, and he couldn't help but almost drool at the thought of food. He hadn't eaten since breakfast at Mira's base. Mira… That was a forgotten element. He enjoyed the fresh air so much he had forgotten the reason he had to test himself.

"Heero? You awake! I'm so happy! I knew you were tired, but I didn't think you would sleep that long. Am I bothering you? I can only see how siblings annoy each other, but silence is the worst!" Mira was turning out to be quite the sister alright, she even had the attitude, but rather like a younger sister. He was not going to enjoy this. Her attitude change rather quickly from tolerable to a nuisance.

After eating a little more than usual, Heero was prepared to start his training for the war against the CR's. He was almost happy to be able to fight once more. Wufie was right, he did enjoy to fight, he just didn't enjoy the outcome of war.


End file.
